


Moscow

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Moscow

“This is my first world cup.” Marco said, looking out of the window at the city. We were on the top floor of one of the finest hotels in Moscow, surrounded by Marco’s team mates and their families.

“It shouldn’t have been, but you don’t need to think about that now.” I rubbed his arm gently, trying to encourage him away from the window.

“The final is tomorrow, but I can’t concentrate properly. They have all done this before.” He gestured to the others, they all stood around chatting with each other. I looked at each of them. He was right, with the exception of a few very young players, they had all been to the World Cup before, and been involved in the final.

“You know tomorrow is going to be difficult for me too. That stadium…I watched Chelsea lose a Champions League final there to Manchester United. Them, of all the teams. The slip…the crying, oh god Marco.” I nudged his arm, trying to make him laugh, then wrapped my arms around his middle and hugged him from behind. “I love you, no matter what happens tomorrow I will always love and support you.”

“You’ve been by my side since that injury.” He said, smiling softly at the memory.

“Yep, ever since you hobbled into my boring life.” I laughed.

“Hey shut up. I bet being a nurse is really boring until injured footballers come in.” He pinched my arm gently.

“I just can’t believe that I have put up with you for four years. I deserve a medal.”

“Come outside with me.” He said, holding his hand out to me. He was still staring out into the distance, but the little balcony outside had nobody on it, I thought that was what he meant by ‘outside’.

And so, I let him lead me out onto the little balcony, laughing softly at him as he walked straight over to the rail.

“It’s freezing out here you idiot.” I whined.

He just shook his head at me and beckoned me over to him. He got me to stand in front of him against the rail and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

“You see over there.” He pointed.

“Yes, Marco?”

“That’s where I’m going to win the World Cup for you tomorrow.” What he was pointing at, of course, was the stadium.

“I don’t think I’m worthy of a World Cup win dedication.” I laughed, feeling his arms leave me. I turned around expecting to see him grinning goofily at me, but no, to my surprise he stood just a step back from me.

“Well I think you are… and you have put up with me for four years. Nursed me even when you’re off the clock and shouldn’t have to care for whiny patients. I think I must be the whiniest patient of all. It has been pointed out to me that I am an extremely lucky man and that I should probably make sure that I get to keep you forever.” I blushed as he spoke.

“You know that I’ll be here until you don’t want me anymore.”

“Just to make sure…” he said quietly, as he got down onto one knee in front of me. He dug around in the inner pocket of his suit jacket before pulling out a little black box. He tipped the lid back to reveal a princess cut diamond ring.

“Marco!” I shouted, not caring if anyone inside was able to hear me or not. I cupped my hand over my mouth.

“Will you marry me?” he asked.

“How could anyone ever say no to you?” I asked, my cheeks flushed. “Yes, Marco. I will marry you.”


End file.
